1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to fire suppression systems and, more specifically, to a fire monitoring and suppression system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fire suppression systems are used in connection with preventing or otherwise minimizing fire damage to real and personal property. To that end, conventional fire suppression systems typically include a source of fluid, such as water or a fire retardant chemical, disposed in fluid communication with a nozzle that is used to spray or otherwise direct the fluid to an active fire. The source of fluid may be realized in a number of different ways, such as by a storage tank or a high-flow industrial water utility connection, and may be portable, such as with a municipal firefighting truck/tanker. Typically, the nozzles are configured to be moved, re-positioned, or otherwise manipulated in relation to the source of fluid. By way of example, a length of hose or pipe extending between the nozzle and the source of fluid may be employed so that the nozzle can be selectively moved away from the source of fluid while maintaining fluid communication therewith. Fire suppression systems also typically include a valve interposed in fluid communication between the source of fluid and the nozzle. The valve is used to selectively control the flow of water or fire retardant liquid, and is frequently positioned at or near the nozzle.
Most fire suppression systems can be characterized as either a “responsive” or a “preventative” system. Responsive systems are used to extinguish what are generally “unexpected” fires (for example, where a municipal fire truck is dispatched to extinguish a residential house fire). Preventative systems, on the other hand, are used in connection with extinguishing fires in predetermined, and often high-risk, areas (for example, a fire sprinkler system positioned near a gas pumping station). However, certain fire suppression systems can be both responsive and preventative, depending on the application and intended use (for example, a hand-operated fire extinguisher stored in a fry kitchen occasionally used to put out grease fires). It will be appreciated that both responsive and preventative fire suppression systems may vary in terms of system size, extinguishing capability, and mobility.
Fire suppression systems may also include or otherwise cooperate with one or more fire detection systems. As the name suggests, fire detection systems are used to detect and respond to fire ignition. Typically, fire detection systems respond to the presence of fire by sounding a warning alarm (for example, a residential smoke detector alarm) and/or by automatically activating one or more suppression systems (for example, activating a fire sprinkler). Thus, fire detection systems are frequently used to warn people nearby of potential danger and, at the same time, may prompt those people to manually activate one or more fire suppression systems (for example, calling a fire department dispatch center).
Each of the components of a fire suppression system of the type described above must cooperate to detect and extinguish fire in an expedited amount of time so as to minimize damage and prevent the fire from spreading or growing uncontrollably. In addition, each of the components must be designed so as to ensure optimized and efficient use of the available supply of fluid from the source. While fire suppression systems known in the related art have generally performed well for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for a fire suppression system with superior responsive and preventative operational characteristics which, at the same time, minimizes or otherwise prevents fire damage in a simple, reliable, and cost effective way.